


The Billionaires Sons

by jwriter819



Series: Look What We've Become [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Cliffhangers, Gen, Harry Osborn is Mysterious but a Good Bro, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is Spoiled, Protective Tony Stark, Smart Harry Osborn, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson, tony's a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: “Did you hear,” Flash whispered behind Peter in History. Peter did his best not to listen, but he knew Flash was saying it just loud enough for him to hear. “Orphan Stark’s boyfriend just started here.” The girl next to Flash gasped. “Yep, I saw him in the hallway on my way in.”_________What does life look like at Midtown when Harry Osborn joins the ranks?





	The Billionaires Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple of days after The Outsiders.  
> I suggest you read until the end ;)

“Did you hear,” Flash whispered behind Peter in History. Peter did his best not to listen, but he knew Flash was saying it just loud enough for him to hear. “Orphan Stark’s boyfriend just started here.” The girl next to Flash gasped. “Yep, I saw him in the hallway on my way in.”

“You know the tabloids say they’ve been dating for like a year in secret,” the girl whispered back. Peter bit his lip and tried not to let his anger show. Flash had started to ramp up his insults ever since he’d ended up on the front page for punching Harry Osborn. The word was that his dad tried to sue Norman Osborn for the publicity but that a judge threw the request out. So Flash had taken to bragging about dropping with one punch Harry and lying about Peter's sexuality. 

As soon as the bell rang, Peter reached for his laptop and felt his wrist get grabbed. Without having to look up he knew who it was. 

“What do you want Flash,” Peter ground out. Flash stood there in his letter jacket with his collar flipped up and a pair of sunglasses perched on his head. His aura of arrogance permeated as his friends stood behind him in a semi-circle. 

“We just wanted to wish you good luck on your relationship,” Flash said. Peter rolled his eyes and tried to pull his hand out of Jake’s grasp, but not too hard to give himself away. 

Feeling a level of confidence he’d seemed to be finding more than ever before, Peter sent Flash a sly smile as he spoke. “Since you know so much about relationships, why don’t you and Jake tell me what the secret to your relationship is?” 

In an instant Flash’s smile turned to a scowl and his fist popped out punching Peter in the stomach as hard as he could. It didn't hurt Peter, but he had to double over in pain for show. Flash pushed Peter on the ground while Peter was bent over fake coughing. 

“We’re nothing like you Penis,” Jake sneered. The teen smiled down at Peter before looking at Peter’s black laptop with the red 'S2' on it. “You know since you went whining to daddy we had to give this back last time, huh? Jake made a tsking noise. “Not this time,” he said as he dropped the laptop on the floor. “Ooops,” he said snickering. 

“Enjoy the floor, Parker,” Flash said. The group walked away snickering as Peter continued to cough. He waited a moment before he sat up and looked at the damage to his laptop. The screen was cracked and he was pretty sure that the casing was too. It would be easy enough to transfer his hard drive into another laptop, but that would require telling his dad what happened. As he pulled himself off the ground and slid his laptop into his bag he felt his pocket vibrate. It was Tony. 

Before Peter could choose to pick it up, Tony forced the call through. Peter stared at the screen before putting the phone to his ear as he walked into the hallway. “Dad?” 

“I got an alert your heart rate spiked. What’s up? Are you ok,” Tony asked. 

“I’m fine,” Peter said rolling his eyes. 

“Heart rates don’t just spike, Pete.” It sounded like Tony was checking something. “You don’t have PE until last period, so what is it?” 

Peter sighed as he glanced down the hallway. “A couple of people were just messing with me. It’s ok. I’m fine Tony, really.” The man tsked in his ear. 

“Your laptop just went offline, does that have something to do with that,” Tony asked. 

“No, uh it fell off my desk,” Peter lied. He heard Tony talking to someone. 

“Ok, well I have to run into this meeting, but we’ll talk tonight after dinner, yeah?” Peter smiled. 

“Yeah, Dad.” They said their goodbyes and Peter blew out a harsh breath. 

“Ponyboy,” a voice behind him said. Peter smiled as he turned to see Harry standing there with his hair perfectly parted across his face. 

“Cade,” Peter remarked. “Welcome to my nightmare,” Peter said.

_________________

It took only three periods for Harry to be the third man in their group. His schedule somehow synced directly with Peter’s and Ned’s. The more time they spent together, the more time Peter liked Harry. He thought they may end up being the best of friends. 

It had only taken Peter about ten minutes to realize that Harry was smart. Like really smart, but he never raised his hand to give an answer or even look interested in anything that teachers were saying. If anything Peter figured, Harry made himself look dumb. That was the part he hadn’t yet figured out yet. 

As they moved towards the cafeteria for lunch, Peter watched Harry pull out his cellphone before disappearing down at the hall. “Where’s he going,” Ned asked. Peter shrugged. “Let’s follow him.” Peter didn’t have a chance to respond before Ned was walking quickly towards where Harry moved down the hallway. Anyone could see that Ned was in awe of Harry. He was so much unlike either of them. Where they were timid and unassuming, Harry was brash and unrelenting. “Peter,” Ned hissed, “look!” There right out on the football field, Harry was being handed a small white bag. 

Peter looked at the bag and knew exactly what it was. He saw it all the time on patrol. He also saw the paparazzi taking a picture from across the lawn. “Oh no!” 

“Peter what do we do,” Ned asked.

“I don’t know!” 

Ned’s eyes were boring into Peter. “Should we stop him?” Peter threw his hands up as he whispered.

“I don’t know, Ned,” Peter said with his thoughts scrambling. How would he be able to explain this to Tony? His dad would freak out if Tony found out Harry was doing drugs. 

Before Peter could get another thought out, a buzzing shot up his spine. He fought to not turn around. In moments he felt a hand clamped over his mouth before he was pulled backward and shoved against a group of lockers. He winced as his neck screamed in pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ned pushed against a wall with a panicked look on his face. Peter eyed the supposed leader who he recognized as Tommy Gunn the captain of the football team. 

He groaned, why was his life suddenly so cliche? 

“So, the word is that since you got adopted you’ve gotten a whole new wardrobe,” Tommy said. 

“He’s changed completely,” one of the others said. 

“See Parker, before we didn’t bother you because you didn’t bother us, but now,” Tommy said smiling, “things are different.” He pulled up his sleeve revealing a watch and smiled at it. Ned’s eyes bulged. 

That was Harry’s watch. 

This was so not good. 

Peter looked at Ned whose mouth was opening and closing rapidly like a fish. Almost instantly Peter felt his arms roughly pinned behind his back. “We struck up a deal with our little friend here,” Tommy said as Flash walked in smiling. “We rough you up a bit then we get lots of cash and I need cash.” Peter gulped. “Those shoes look like they’d be perfect on my little brother. You wouldn’t mind sharing those would you?” Peter didn’t get a chance to respond before his brand new black Nike’s were pulled off his feet. As a sense of embarrassment and shame washed over him as his big toe shined through obviously through the hole in his sock. 

Flash snorted before he said, “some things never change, huh? You can take the orphan out of the trash, but does the trash ever get out of the orphan?” Peter narrowed his eyes, but he heard shuffling coming closer. 

One of the goons stepped into the room throwing Harry on the ground in front of them. “Found em. He was smoking out back,” he said. Tommy didn’t seem fazed. 

“What else can we take off them,” Tommy asked admiring the watch they’d taken from Harry. 

“Orphan here has a fancy watch too,” Flash said. Peter shook his head. Tony made that to send an immediate alert if the watch was ever taken off. 

Bad, bad idea.

“No,” Peter shouted. “You can’t take my watch,” he sighed. “Take my phone.” Tommy laughed.

“We’re gonna take the phone anyway,” Tommy said. Harry started laughing hysterically on the ground. Tommy looked down at Harry before up at Peter then at Ned. “Why’s he laughing?” 

“You guys are as dumb as your cliche profiles say you are,” Harry said giggling. 

“Is he high,” Tommy asked. 

“Not high,” Harry said. “Just smarter than you pricks.” Tommy turned and kicked Harry in the stomach. Hard. Unlike Peter earlier, Harry cried out in pain but his laugh only increased. He really did seem mad. 

“He’s like the Joker in that Batman movie,” one of the other boys said. 

Harry just kept laughing as he said, “Peter, what time is it?” 

Peter was so confused. Did Harry hit his head? 

“Peter,” Harry said more forcefully, “what time is it?” Peter stared at Harry. The teen was trying to say something. Harry’s eyes widened in urgency and then Peter got it. 

His watch. 

Glancing down, Peter saw the face flashing with an Iron Man helmet. Tony was on his way. 

“Back in black,” Peter said smiling.

“Perfect,” Harry said still laughing. He earned another kick to his ribs for his efforts.  
Flash’s smile fell into a confused scowl. “What are they talking about,” the boy said hurriedly. Tommy shook his head.

“This is your operation,” Tommy said. Within moments the door they’d been shoved through, to begin with, was ripped off the hinges. Peter smiled with relief. It was Tony. All of the boys stood in awe with their mouths open. Peter looked at Harry who had a grin on his face. 

“Told you,” Harry said. “You’re all so dumb it’s comical.”

“Principal Morita, it is as I said,” Tony remarked. Instantly the boys’ faces fell. The principal and several police officers walked in. “Now, goons politely dropped my kid and his buddy.” Peter fell to the ground as did Ned. 

“Boys, follow me. Phone calls need to be made,” Principal Morita said. No one spared them a second glance as Peter pulled himself towards his shoes as he slid them on.

“Mr. Stark, I have never been so happy to see you,” Ned said. “Peter, your dad being Iron Man is definitely the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Tony smiled before stepped forward. His suit retracted into his body. “You boys alright?” Peter nodded as his dad put his hand under the teen’s arm to help pull him to his feet. Tony immediately inspected his son for injuries. 

“I’m fine, Dad.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“How fine could you be if your heart rate elevated to the point that Karen notified me?” Peter rolled his eyes, but once again Harry laughed.

“I knew it,” Harry said. “You seem like the controlling overprotective helicopter type.” Peter smiled at his friend. It was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“I’m over this, let’s go get ice cream,” Tony said. Peter nodded and glanced at Ned who had a giant smile on his face. Harry merely shrugged. “Norman ok with you coming with?”

“Norman’s fine,” Harry said. “He doesn’t run my life. I do,” the boy said pulling himself up. Ned followed Harry as they walked out the door. 

“He’s not dramatic or anything,” Tony said. Peter laughed as Tony slung his arm over his boy’s shoulders. 

“No, not at all,” Peter said. 

_____________________

“Hey Stark, you got any bourbon,” Harry called out causing Friday to pause the movie they were all sprawled out watching. 

“What is up with this kid,” Tony asked Peter. The teen just shook his head as he plopped down on the couch with popcorn in a bowl. 

“He’s just joking, Tony,” Peter said. Harry scoffed before turning and dropping his feet on the couch.

“No, I’m not. I know the great Tony Stark at least has something good in here,” Harry said.

“You’re out of luck here kid. Impressionable minds and Ted’s lack of tolerance and all,” Tony said smirking. ed harrumphed and turned to glare at the tv while everyone else cackled at him. 

As they all turned back to the movie, Tony glanced down at Peter who was now nestled into his embrace. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed it before, but there was a nasty looking bruise still on the back of Peter’s neck. Tony gently reached out to touch the affected area and Peter winced before turning to look at Tony like he’d betrayed him. 

“Why’d you do that,” Peter whispered.

“That’s nasty lookin’ kid,” Tony said. “Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?” The man said as he continued to examine the harsh bruise.

“You know, it’ll heal,” Peter said softly.

“Peter, it’s turning red.”

“It’s fine, Dad,” Peter said firmly.

“No it’s not Pete, it could get infected.” The man sighed. “It looks like it’s about to already. ”

“Tony.”

“Peter.” 

“Are you two gonna keep on with this love fest or are we ever gonna finish this movie,” Harry cut in. Both Tony and Peter glared at the boy. Ned sat on the floor looking dumbstruck in the midst of the exchange. Pushing his son into a sitting position, Tony slid his feet on the ground. 

“Where are you going,” Peter asked still with a scowl on his face.

“To get some ointment for that,” Tony said already out of the room. Peter shook his head and flopped backward. 

“God, he’s annoying,” the boy said. 

“Ingratitude is poison to the soul; remorse is part of the diagnosis,” Harry said. Peter made a face at him before glancing at Ned. 

“What does that mean,” Peter asked. Ned turned to look at his friend.

“He thinks you’re being a douche...again,” Ned said. Peter rolled his eyes.

“You guys don’t get it. He’s always smothering me and treating me like a kid. He bought me a car that he won’t let me drive. Who does that? Now he wants to get ointment for my boo- boo,” Peter grumbled. “It’s driving me crazy!” Harry eyed Peter and shook his head slightly. 

“I guess your purity has its defects,” Harry said. 

“Yeah,” Peter shot back not really knowing what the other teen meant. Harry’s phone beeped. 

“That’s my very attentive driver,” Harry said standing up. “I’m off to the big empty mansion full of love and affection. Night Soda, Pony.” 

Peter felt a tube hit him on the shoulder. Looking down he saw that Tony had thrown it at him. “There you go bud,” the man said. “Don’t stay up too late, yeah?” 

“Tony,” Peter said trying to get the man’s attention before he left, but it was too late Tony had already hit the button to close the elevator. Peter cursed. 

“Dude, you’ve changed,” Ned said. Peter stared down at his friend. “I remember when you were so devastated after Ben. Like miserable. Then you got the Stark Internship and you started to be normal again. Better even. Now you get to call Tony Stark ‘dad’ and you’re complaining. Look at you Peter," Ned implored. Peter looked down at himself. He was wearing one of Tony's MIT sweatshirts and a pair of shorts. "You're living every kid's dream.” Peter instantly felt ashamed. 

When did he become so ungrateful? 

Tony was a great dad and what made it worse was that he didn't have to be. Ned was right and it made Peter feel terrible.

“I uh didn’t notice,” Peter said quietly. 

“Of course not, all you do these days is complain. The stuff we used to say about Flash, I'm starting to think about you.” Peter felt like he got punched in the stomach. Ned looked around before speaking again. “You didn’t even notice how Harry was watching you and Tony all day. He wants what you have so bad. Dude you used to want so bad and now you're acting like it’s such a problem,” Ned said. “Harry’s dad hasn’t called him once all day. He didn't come by the school or even text him when he found out he'd gotten hurt." Peter stared at Ned. He'd noticed that, but it didn't seem as bad as it did now. "Yours showed up just because your heart rate spiked.” Ned shook his head. "You used to be better than this."

“I get it, Ned.” Peter glanced at the clock. “Fri, what is Tony doing?” 

“Boss is in the lab,” the AI said.

“Can I go see him?”

“He wishes not to be disturbed.” Peter sighed and flopped back on the couch. 

“Let’s just finish this movie,” the now sullen teen said.

_____________________

Tony laid on his bed staring down at the screen of his phone. The boys had left hours ago to go back home. He had watched them through the monitors as they got into the Range Rover when Gino came to pick them up. Tony knew that Peter was avoiding him, the kid didn’t bother to tell him goodbye. 

He had Friday do it.

His AI. 

The man sighed deeply. He felt like he was failing at this dad thing. Peter had texted him apologizing for his behavior shortly after the Range Rover pulled out of the garage. 

The gesture was nice, but man did his kid’s words cut into him like a knife. He wanted to give Peter what he'd never had as a boy. Maybe he was overdoing it. 

Truth was, he wasn't ready for any of this. It wasn't like he had a model to go by.

He never thought he’d have kids and yet here he was loving this boy with all his heart. A tear slipped down his cheek. Maybe they should have just stayed mentor and mentee. The kid hadn’t hated him this much before. 

Distantly Tony heard a buzzing ringing in his ears. He figured that it was Pepper since she was in Japan handling some SI business. 

“Stark,” he said. 

“Tony it’s May.” The man instantly sat up in his bed. 

“May, what’s wrong? Is it Peter?”

“I think someone is following me,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers?


End file.
